


Three of a kind

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting kinks, Blood Kink, Collars, Masochism, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Pet Play, Sadism, Safe word is tiger, au kinda, non violent, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it happened like lightning. Kagome wandered away and walked in on two mates (older rin and sesshoumaru.) what could occur...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not **AND I NEVER WILL** own Inuyasha, or the lovely characters...Kay? Kay. Leave comments, requests, or Kudos! ~'*

Life used to be simple, hunt the sacred jewel shards an get out alive. Kagome's life started spiraling out of control a few hours ago in all reality her body still ached....

-A few hours earlier....-  
"INUYASHA!!! SIT!!!" The young woman screamed, a loud thud reverberating through the air. The half-demon youkai had once again called her a bitch and she was honestly sick of it. She ignored the growls that were emitting from the deep hole, and she walked or rather...ran away. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going but she began her run in the early morning hours an it was well into the afternoon when she stopped. She was angry, seeing red, and she tasted blood it seemed in her haste she punctured the delicate skin of her bottom lip with her teeth. She slowed down her muscles screaming for rest, she smelled of sweat, and the pine from the woods she found herself lost in. She got walking when feeling returned to her muscles, and she walked another hour before seeing a sight that shocked her. Sesshoumaru's ward was sprawled on a pile of moss, her body bare for the world to see. She was looking at the demon lord that hovered above her, adoring each flutter of her heart, each breath her lips sucked in. Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman, her body was curved and supple all the same. Her breasts were about a C cup, and her dark nipples were peaking up due to the chilly fall air. Kagome watched in horror as the demon lord spotted her. He growled low within his throat, pulling Rin's attention as well. Rin didn't seem shocked, she held out a hand to Kagome. Her voice was low, a broken cry rolling from her lips as her mate stroked at her clit. "K-Kagome, join us." This wasn't the first time Kagome had joined in such a carnal act, but don't tell Inuyasha that. Kagome shed her present day clothes the scent of her lust wafted through the air. She hovered above Rin, placing her hips above the young woman's face her dripping pussy quivering. Oh the skill Rin's tongue possessed! Fuck!  
She must have spoken aloud because Sesshoumaru chuckled, returning his tongue to lap away at Rin his hands playing with Kagome's light pink tinted nipples, twisting them until they were a dark purple and Kagome hissed with pain. Sesshoumaru smirked at the sound taking hi hands away from the soft globes, he reached into a dark satin bag he carried just for such occasions, and pulled out handcuffs placing them on Kagome and Rin.   
He pulled out a dark red and a dark blue collar from the bag next, slipping the blue on Kagome and the red on Rin. He pulled away from the young women a smirk crossing his doll like face. "My beautiful sluts, no my darling pets. Please your Master, maybe you'll get a reward."  
Kagome and Rin knew better than to try and resist so they lowered their heads ailing, nipping, and licking along the dog demons dick. Up, down, down further then traveling to the tip of his erection.   
Kagome grew bold lowering her head sucking on the demon's sack she knew he would cum soon the thought excited her.  
Seshoumaru growled as Rin sunk her teeth into his hip forcing his seed to erupt from his pulsing, heated dick.  
The girls chased after the seed greedily making sure they caught each little bit. Run pulled Kagome to her, placing a soft kiss to the Miko's lips. Just then...damn! Sesshoumaru thrust into Kagome making her squeal and her body jerk from the sudden intrusion she twisted and snapped her jaws before catching the demon's red eyes. She stoppe her struggle, baring her throat with a desperate whimper in hopes he wouldn't feel the instinct to kill the flustered woman. Kagome's vision blurred when Rin's tongue caressed Kagome's clit moving in time with her mate's dick. Kagome screamed when she felt her orgasm knock her into the depths of her firey bliss, she felt her world collapse and she laid on the ground all sense knocked out from her sleeping body. Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin, before tuning an pouncing on the all too willing mate.


End file.
